otomodachifandomcom-20200214-history
Eras
Season 1 __NOINDEX__ No era names were used during season 1. The 'plot' went generally like this: Conspiratorial Beginnings: Ilya wanted Silver removed from the Animal Crossing Wiki Chat, so he asked the help of Anna. Anna referred him to Robyn, and the three of them created the group called the Desu Trio. Then, another group was created with those three and Alex, who was added to try and assist the plan. This was on November 30th, 2013 - the formation of the Otomodachi group. The plan was on Christmas Day Ilya would reveal how old he was to the greater community; we thought he was 12, so the plan was to Static Clause him in, given that his birthday was only two weeks afterwards, then ban Silver for being underage as her birthday came much later. However, he turned out to be 11 -- this ruined plan A. So, we enlisted the help of Alex to try and scare her off. This was mildly effective, but didn't work, so we just banned Silver for being underage. Spring of Drama: Not long after, we added Adam and Arielle to the chat (this happened some time in the first week or two of January). Arielle went inactive and was removed from the group sometime in early Spring 2014. As a replacement, we brought in Elleh as a 'trial otomodachi' before accepting her as a full group member. At this point, Alex was being a knob, but no-one had admin powers to remove him, so we enlisted the help of Kieran and added him to the chat to scare Alex away. This was successful, and Alex was unfortunately no longer an Otomodachi. We then removed Kieran and thanked him for his service. Summer of Minecraft and axe: In June 2014 Shade started up a Minecraft server. We added him to the Otomodachi chat for around six weeks so that we could talk to him about goings on on the server, when it was online, etc. We also added a girl called Emma to the chat who was there for a few weeks too, but we removed them both because their timezone difference made it too hard to communicate properly with them. (Shade was Central Time and Emma was Pacific time). Throughout 2014 Anna wanted to add Mango, but this suggestion was vetoed by the rest of the group. Also axe otp. Nuclear July: In July 2014 the Otomodachis banded together to collectively oppose certain activities of the Animal Crossing Wiki community, such as the re-promotion of RadarMatt after he was demoted for kicking Shade for saying 'ban pls' a lot. These were partially successful -- however, Fang³ caught onto what was going on, referring to the Otomodachis as 'the European voting conspiracy', whilst not 100% aware of the groups existence. This led to being secretive about the group for a fair few months after it settled down. The Otomodachis other than Robyn were not part of the drama on the thirty-first. Team Yaoi and Team Yuri: In August 2014, Robyn decided to start watching anime. Elleh recommended Love Live, after Anna stumbled onto a dressup game of it, and tried to show Robyn why she should watch it by posting lots and lots of pictures of character Maki Nishikino in the group. Anna and Ilya revolted against the influx of images of gay idols, and formed Team Yaoi to post boys-love images in response. In retaliation, Robyn and Elleh formed Team Yuri, who continued to post lots of images of Maki. Adam then declared himself Team An Het as a show of solidarity that he gave no fucks whatsoever and just wished the spam would stop. Season Finale: In early November 2014, Anna accidentally deleted her skype.db file whilst attempting to revert to old Skype after a shitty update. This caused Skype to royally freak out and wouldn't fix itself unless she used the update, AND used a new group, so we abandoned the old Otomodachi group and created a new one -- Era 2. Season 2: Post-Anna's skype fuckup '' who the fuck knows '' Season 3: Post-Secret Sunday __NOINDEX__